


【玄亮/r18】《立春》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M, 扭三 - Freeform, 新三国 - Freeform, 玄亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26243383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 一辆车，雷慎，ooc
Relationships: 刘备/诸葛亮, 玄亮 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	【玄亮/r18】《立春》

【初候，东风解冻，二候，蛰虫始振，三候，鱼陟负冰。】

弦管千家沸此宵，花灯十里正迢迢。

“主公，亮敬您一杯，贺我军此次攻拔零陵四郡之喜。”  
今夜太守府灯火通明，丝管揭天，更兼立春将至，庆功宴上，冠盖满座，诸将官臣子面上皆带着喜气，笑语声不绝于耳。宴已过半，诸葛亮斟了一樽酒，眉睫间笑意宴宴，捧起案上铜爵，向刘备敬道。 

军师平日里不轻易饮酒，看来今天是真的高兴。连他都劝了，座中众人更添兴致，也随之站起来向主公劝酒，刘备望向他持着酒樽的一双手，再望向他一双澄澈眼眸，便含笑颔首，也举起了面前铜盏，朝坐在下首的诸葛亮让了一让，随即仰起头，将杯中醴酒一饮而尽。诸葛亮喝的要比他慢些，刘备搁下杯盏的时候，他方饮尽最后一口，唇畔沾了点透明的酒液，在九枝灯摇曳的灯影中映出潋滟的光，他低眉举袖，轻轻将那些许水迹拭去，动作有着莫名的温存。或许是这长沙郡的美酒本来就烈，刘备的视线微有些模糊，喉间有些干涩，可是他又很快的明白了，这不是纯粹的酒醉。

……

深冬的夜色清寒而凛冽，天心一抹雪艳皎皎的弯月，庭院中满树白梅，仿佛都要被月光冻伤。  
诸葛亮也随着刘备，住在了长沙太守府里。

待宴会散去，已近戍时，刘备并没有喝醉，却总觉得足下欲飘，他推开诸葛亮所居的阁子门的时候，诸葛亮正背对着他，入神的望着墙上一副笔致交错复杂的地形图，落地铜盆里烧着通红的炭火，偶尔听见数声噼噼啪啪的响，升腾而起的火星映着他黛青色的衣摆，好像是他正在踏着烟花。

刘备伫立在那里，手缓缓摩挲着门扇上的纹路，仿佛随着诸葛亮的目光，摸索着绢图上纵横的山河。

蓦然吹了一阵风，裹带着梅花的暗香和中夜的寒意，诸葛亮一愣，回过眸去，见刘备正站在门口。

“主公怎么也不着人通报一声？”诸葛亮将他拉进来，再将门阖上，不无嗔怪的半真半假埋怨着刘备，刘备爱听他讲话，他的声音一向温软，宛若春日里脉脉的碧水流弦，但是刘备也知道，这话里的芯子一向都是坚韧的。而诸葛亮此时弯着眸子，甚是一团孩气，将双手凑在唇畔呵了呵，“好冷。”  
这真是，刘备只觉得，好似小狐狸正扑在心尖上，要讨桂花糖吃了。  
没来由就想捉弄他，刘备便捉了他的手，拢在掌间，虽然明明是暖的，他往他指尖浅浅吹了一口气，戏谑着道，“哪里冷？还是说军师被那杯酒灌的醉迷糊了？嗯？”

“骗主公的。”  
两两相对，连吐息都缠绕在一处，无端就流泻出几分缱绻温热，空气似乎过于旖旎了。不过诸葛亮仍旧笑的狡黠，将手从刘备手里轻轻抽出去了，转而稍稍回身，弯腰拿起几案上的羽扇，持在指间，用另一只手慢慢扯着扇缘的羽毛，若有所思的问，“主公深夜来此，寻亮有事？”

“我不做什么事，我来看看你而已。”  
他是想来看看他的，可是来寻他也并非没有缘由，眼下零陵桂阳四郡已得，刘氏在江北，孙氏居江东，如今牵动着两家脉息的，自然是荆襄一带，他来找诸葛亮正是为此，大约诸葛亮自己也猜到了刘备要问的话，只是，刘备想要问询的心思是一回事，话到了唇畔，说出的却又是另外一句，到底，刘备望着他思虑之时眉心不自觉聚起的川纹，他想，今夜还是不要再问了。  
诸葛亮却不知自家的主公心里在想着什么，他盘算好了后策，正等着刘备问，没想到刘备出口的是这一句，一时之间叫他摸不着头脑的话。

“来看亮么？”  
他又轻轻皱了皱眉头，好似还没反应过来，随即又舒展眉心，笑了，眼角弯弯，“亮有什么好看的？”

“好看的，怎么不好看。”

刘备叹了一口气，伸手，轻轻按住他的后颈，指下触摸到的那一片肌肤，细致暖腻。

诸葛亮忍不住往后退了退，可能是觉得痒。

酒果然是不能多喝的，刘备想。适才在席间喝下的那些醇醪，如今才在眼底心间弥散出一片浓郁的醉意，醉意又化成烫燥和灼热，无可遏制的烧遍了四肢百骸，几乎要将人焚烧殆尽，大概能纾解这份灼烫的，只有眼前的这个人了 

——  
“孔明……”

刘备唤他的声音犹如梦呓，他顺着诸葛亮的额际，一点一点往下啄吻着，从眉至睫，鼻翼，唇颔。细密煽情的吻渐次滑过，直至诸葛亮重重襟领遮掩的颈间，黛螺和淡青交叠的衣氅，他腰上未曾束帛带……他若是束了，那帛带该是什么颜色的，是了，定然是玉白，他的孔明，他的先生，就是被这层层外袍中衣内衫束缚着的，楚楚生香的温软暖玉。  
诸葛亮被他吻着，双眸怔怔的眨了眨，仿佛失了神，或许还有点无措与恍惚。

他不是来看自己的吗，怎么看着看着，就看到榻上去了呢。

这好像不是他现在该想的事情。而刘备的眼睛里此刻偏偏倒映着他带了些许茫然迷离的脸。虽然并不是第一次，这个平日里诗书礼乐惯了的人却已然懵住了，一双琉璃的眼，软的像花似的唇。

阁外白梅被风吹落了，宛如倾散了的月光。  
他只得一吻又一吻，像被风吹散着的梅花一般，都拂落在孔明的身上。一面吻着，一面去解他的衣裳。

他的孔明，真是要了他的命了。刘备想。

比这更加要命的还在后头。孔明似乎比他更加不好受，刘备胯下的硬热紧紧的贴附在他的腿根，那一处的肌肤分外柔嫩敏感，孔明几乎能感觉到每一处滚烫筋脉的细微跳动，满载着不可言说的情欲和危险。而他的主公，唇间的吻竟然温柔的不可思议，似乎知道身下之人连发丝都在怯生生的战栗，因此，他的每一个动作都在尽心的软化他、征服他。这一切全都化作了温情脉脉却又无法抗拒的威压，像一张网，铺天盖地的朝孔明落下来，他从腰身到指尖，绵软到一丝力气也没了，双臂却不由自主的环上刘备的颈脖，望着他，低低的喘着气，分明是被摸的舒服了，却又不敢叫出声来，薄薄的绯红从顺着衣襟深处蔓延上来，连桃花瓣似微翘的眼角都是泛红的，双眸里晕染着一层朦胧水色，像是醉了，又不像是，看的刘备甚至都疑心，下一秒，这个人是不是真会成了一片春水湿润的甜腻雨云，被自己的手一揉、一弄，就情不自胜的在掌间化开了。  
“别这么看着我。”刘备的心忍不住软了一下，再然后，他就更想欺负他了。他知道他并不热衷于情事，不沉溺于欲望的身体有一样好处，那就是敏感……而动情。

这真是太……孔明模模糊糊的想着，可又不知道自己到底想要说什么。他浑身都酥麻的受不了，事实上这种酥痒还在其次，随着刘备肆意亵玩他的手，有一簇细小的火苗在他的身体深处越烧越旺，急于寻找一个释放的出口，又或者，他得让某个人好好的、卖力的替他解解这种从四肢百骸涌出来的痒意。这种感觉令一向清淡度日的他觉得很是羞耻，但不觉得陌生，因为并不是第一回。孔明的喘息愈发急促，喉间的缠绵叫声几乎要压抑不住，不过他没能叫出来，在更快的下一刻，他的双唇又被刘备顺理成章的占为己有，他充满了情意与侵占的，不停摩挲舔弄着孔明因被弄的失神从而微启的润泽唇瓣，每个动作中皆带着不容置疑的贪婪，更多的是温柔的劝诱，刘备自己也不轻松，他忍着能把人给烧沸的欲焰，低声安抚道，“别怕。”  
别怕。话是这么说的，他手里的动作并没有懈怠。他用了多年的双股剑，手上生着发硬的茧，指尖小幅度的抠弄某些私隐湿黏的柔嫩秘处，且时轻时重的用着力道，带着点在床笫之欢上显得无伤大雅的恶意，使劲揉搓了数下孔明的前端，果不其然，引起一小阵失声的惊叫。

一声涟漪般短促的哀鸣淹没在难舍难分的胶着情潮当中，载沉载浮的敏感、柔软、颤栗全聚焦在刘备深深浅浅按压在他茎端湿润小孔的粗糙指腹上。而孔明的哽咽惊呼总会被骤雨般降临的吮吻吸咬给硬生生的打断，被迫吞回喉咙里，连零星滑落的眼泪都不放过，取而代之的是愈来愈过分的濡湿酥麻和顺着腿根缓慢流淌的滑腻水液，滑到让刘玄德刚才强硬塞进他双腿间磨蹭的灼烫茎体也跟着变得湿淋淋的。

果然是水。刘备想。可是这些还不够，怎么都不够。这个人，无论自己弄了他几次，永远都像是第一回那样，没了平日里的从容慧黠，只知道低声呻吟着让他多加怜惜，可那在他身下款摆的腰身又分明不是这样的含义。忍不了这么久了，刘备再一次俯下身，带着安抚性的去舔吻他，仿佛去舔吻一只刚教人抓过来的受惊稚狐，一面就着流出的水液，伸出手，手指轻轻的，开始缓慢的按压着那处紧闭的小口，试图往更深处探入。

刚被异物侵入的感觉算不得痛，但并不好受。孔明微微眨动着水泽氤氲的双眼，他知道刘备要来对他做什么了，他没法抗拒，刘备说这之后会更舒服。孔明的意识正游离涣散着，神魂也如同浸在暖绵绵的水中，便乖顺的放松了身体，好让他能为所欲为的更顺利一点。

那些湿润的软肉，同样咬着刘备的手指不肯松口，他一将手指送入，孔明细碎的声音更加掩不住了，叫的他心魂发颤，恨不能马上就进去。小小的穴窍内又紧又湿，刘备只得耐着性子，一点一点的把它打开，辗辗转转，细细密密，腻的要叫人发疯。

开拓着他的手指一根一根增加，最后把他整个人都揉按的更软了，修长的双腿也不由自主的缠到了刘备的腰上，他听到自己尾音带着缱绻的唤了一声主公，随即又什么都说不出了，而且，这声音也不像是他的，连他自己都不知道是怎么发出这种声音的，他忍不住想把自己埋进被褥里。

不过他没有来得及，被白梅花簇浸染的月色从帷幔间盈盈透进来，洒了一身。孔明听见刘备温存的声线，恍若隔着一层摇晃的水波，他只得模糊的应着自己的主公，却不敢大声，否则那些甜腻的呻吟又会不知羞耻的溢出来。  
刘备觉得缠在自己身上的孔明，宛若一捧暖而润的雪，他轻咬着唇星眼微饧的缠着他，哪还有半点臣子的模样？  
他的发冠和佩带早就松脱了，刘备只消伸出手，轻轻一扯，那些柔软乌黑的发丝也随之散开而来，犹如巫山上缠绵不散的黛色云雨。

旦为朝云，暮为行雨，朝朝暮暮，阳台之下。

长发拂到身上去的时候有些痒，痒的让孔明不自觉的抬了抬腰，随后他就感觉到那处适才被仔仔细细扩张过的地方，有什么灼热的东西，正在一点一点的把它撑开，进入。刘备很小心，但即便如此，依然生出寸寸胀痛。他垂着眼睛，睫毛颤抖的低呼出声，刘备望见他姿态犹自不胜，呼吸更粗重了几分，连忙伸手挽住他似乎马上就要滑下去的身体，认真的吻着，从他渗了薄汗的额际，吻到微蹙的眉心、翕动的双睫、抿起的唇角，吻得温存反复，又不容他片刻挣脱。很疼，很难受，又……想要。孔明只得不断的在这接连袭来的细吻里仰起头来，脖颈和腰身上下起伏时的孟浪弧度好似一汪娇痴荡漾的春水，他断断续续的喘息、无可挣脱的沉溺，直至被完全填满，满的将要装不下了，连心都变得沉甸甸的。  
他有气无力的伏在刘备肩上，更不妙的是，他终于没进他身体里的硬热正抵在一个最要命的点上，磨的他受不了，痒的他只知细细喘息，可刘备却始终不肯动一动，恼的他失了本性，咬着牙去推他，也不知是真想推开，还是已然是难受到了委屈的地步。

而他现在的模样又能推得动谁。刘备看他眼底噙住了一层薄泪，想必是被自己欺负调弄的狠了。  
可是，忍得更辛苦的明明是自己，刘备轻轻的吻去零星欲坠的眼泪，按住怀中人开始扭的不太安分的滑腻腰臀。  
孔明瞬时觉得更恼了，然而再下一秒，他就恼不出来了。

刘备握着他的侧腰，发了狠的，一下一下的碾磨着内里湿腻的肉壁，他的耐心向来比所有人都充足，他的动作并不快，也不急，却始终深而有力，每一下都重重的顶撞在某个教人失声纵情的地方，孔明整个人都被烧化了，穴心深处被弄的又酥又甜，还不知餍足的想吃下更多。刘备感受到那些软腻润滑的软肉绞着他，一圈一圈吸的更紧了，又小又热又湿，绵绵密密的包裹缠附，绕在耳畔的低喘呻吟也彻底的迷乱宛转了起来，一声又一声，叫的荡魄销魂。于是君子再也做不成个君子，主上心甘情愿的埋进他的身体里，受着他的缠绕，从而更加疯狂的顶撞……果然是水，他都不知道那里居然能湿成这般模样。

孔明只觉得今夜里，自己体内的水似乎都要顺着双腿内侧流尽了，这般模糊淫靡的念头只在脑海里一闪而过，随后，他又立即陷入了新一轮的迷离快感中，上下沉浮，旋转眩目，弄得他只晓得眯起眼来，半张着双唇细细的吟哦。至于在这个漫长且满足的过程里，自己说了什么过分的话，或者又做了什么逾矩的事，他全都记不起来了。

他最后所能做的，也不过是昏迷在这种几乎要灭顶的快感里，然后，覆着一身浸染了冷梅香气的月色，在刘备缠绵的吻中，柔软的喘息着，沉沉的睡了过去。

……

不过，纵使这一夜再长，天总归还是要再亮起来的。

孔明觉得自己肯定醒的很晚，因为，等他再睁开眼睛时，尽管榻上帷幔垂落，他还是能察觉到从屋外洒进来的，清冷透澈犹如淡色琉璃的冬日天色。  
室中只有他一个人。至于昨夜发生了什么。孔明的思绪中突然有了一瞬间的空白，而等他终于想起来之后，便再也镇定自若不起来了。他低头看了看身上被人换过了的寝衣，然后满是懊恼的把自己又往厚重暖和的被褥里头埋了埋，都快要把脸给蒙住，腰很酸……他有气无力的想道，酒果然是不能多喝的。

他本想着要披衣起身，但躺着躺着，却又渐渐昏沉了，在朦胧中，他似乎闻到了一缕很浅很浅的梅香，似有若无，像水里徐徐晕染开来的薄墨，薄的几乎不见。

孔明有些疑惑，他伸出手，指尖轻轻挽起了帐幔。

帐幔之外触目所及的，是一扇绘着淡青山水的单薄丝织屏风，被莹澈幽冷的天光一映，丝屏上映出了正摆在屏外，用瓷尊清水养着的一枝素白梅花。花影宛然，便恍若画在了屏风上一般，扶疏暗香细细，折枝霜萼盈盈。

也不知道是谁将它折在这里的。

东风解冻，鱼陟负冰，鹿角未茸，梅知春近。  
孔明收回手去，想了一想，想到最后，却又不自觉的微笑了起来。


End file.
